Vampire Academy Games Night
by MadeleineRoza
Summary: When Rose and Lissa are bored one night they decide to have a games night. Will Dimitri and Rose's secret be discovered? Games e.g Truth or Dare, I never, spin the bottle ect.
1. I Never

Game's Night

Chapter 1

I was sprawled across Lissa's bed, lying flat on my stomach flicking mindlessly through a magazine I've already read, While Lissa was happily painting her toenails bright red. "Ugh" I threw the magazine down in frustration. "What's up?" Lissa asked, she was still concentrating on her toenails but I could see through the bond that she was listening. "I'm so bored; I want to do something exciting." I exclaimed, Lissa thought about this for a moment while she blew on her toenails so they would dry quicker. "Umm how about we invite the guys over to play some games?" she suggested. I thought about this for a second then agreed so I sent a txt to Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri, telling them to all come over to Lissa's place for a game's night. The others might think it would be weird to invite Dimitri since he's a guardian after all but Lissa and unfortunately Adrian new about our relationship.

Once everyone had arrived we were all set to go. We were all on the ground, sitting in a circle. I was in between Lissa and Eddie and across from Dimitri. I gave him a small smile which he returned, so I then turned back to the others. "So guys what do you want to play first?" I asked "How about I never." Asked Adrian with a sneer "There's a few things I want to know about you and D-" he stopped abruptly when I gave him my famouse ' Fuck – With – Rose – Hathaway – And – Die' look. Luckily no one said anything about that except for Lissa who giggled and Dimitri who was shooting Adrian a glare that said 'Fuck – With – My – Super – Hot – Girlfriend – And – Die' or something along those lines.

Deciding to get on with it Lissa grabbed a bag of snakes with 20 snakes in each for everyone "Okay" she said "You guys know the rules, eat a snake every time the 'I never' applies to you, who wants to start?" "I do" shouted no other than fire boy himself. He paused to think about what to say." Oi! Get on with it sparky I want start sometime this decade if you don't mind!" I teased, my Rose Hathaway sarcasm kicking in. Christian failing to think of a suitable comeback in time settled with shooting me a glare, so naturally I just grinned back. "Okay" he said "Finally, I was getting worried I might miss Christmas" I said smirking; he just ignored me and said "I never... watched Twilight." All the girls ate one, no surprises there but one that did surprise me was when Dimitri tried to sneak a snake into his mouth without anyone noticing. "Whoa comrade didn't know you had a feminine side" I stated, but he just rolled he eyes and said "What? I have 3 sisters?" I still laughed though; I could just imagine Viktoria, Dimitri's sister practically forcing him down into a chair to watch it with her and the whole time he just fiddles with the remote, laughing at bits where every other girl in the world would be swooning.

Next was Lissa, "I never... kissed Mia' I could see through the bond that she was very curious to see if Eddie and Mia were dating, and so was I to be honest, they would make the cutest couple. Sure enough a few seconds later, blushing uncontrollably Eddie reached into his packet and ate one snake. I caught his eye and smiled at him, I had questioning look on my face he caught on and sheepishly nodded in return. My turn I grinned evilly, Christian gulped, I decided that I didn't want to humiliate him into oblivion just yet; I would save that for later. I decided that Adrian would be my target for the moment "I never... have been slapped by me" All the girls laughed as Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Dimitri all ate one snake. This now put Adrian, Lissa, Mia, Christian and I on 19 and Dimitri and Eddie on 18.

Now it was Eddie's turn, "I never... insulted Stan to his face." Everyone just snorted when I ate one, I took a peek at Dimitri's face he just rolled his eyes the expression on his face clearly stated that he wasn't surprised.

"I never... kissed Rose" said Adrian "Damn straight, never have, never will." I added, Dimitri and Eddie took one snake. Well I kissed Eddie because we went out in like... grade 5 or 6. No one was really surprised about that, but everyone except for Lissa and Adrian had a look of pure shock on their face when Dimitri took a snake. When they turned to me I just shrugged and acted like it was no big deal, like every other student falls in love with their mentor.

To get back at Adrian, Dimitri said "I never... have been rejected by Rose on numerous occasions." Adrian's smile faded when he was the only one who ate a snake "Hence the slapping" I remarked.

Then Mia said " I never... had a drunken kiss" everyone ate one. "I never... had a crush on Dimitri" said Christian sniggering at me, I scowled at him while I ate a snake and then also at Mia who I saw had also eaten snake. "What he's hot and it was ages ago anyway" she had obviously forgot that her former crush was in the room when she remembered his presence she looked down blushing furiously, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Eddie giving Dimitri a death glare. "Umm, I never... snuck out of my window to go to a party." Lissa laughed looking at me. Everyone ate one except for Dimitri. This left Dimitri, Mia and Adrian on 16 Eddie and I on 15 and Lissa and Christian on 17. "Hey Rose, could we like speed this game up a bit at the rate were going you might actually miss Christmas" said Christian with a smirk "Cool it Sparky if it makes you happy why don't we have that each time and 'I never...' applies to you ." everyone nodded with agreement so we got on with the game. "I never... googled myself" I said everyone ate 2 except for Dimitri who ate 1. "I never... sung in public" said Eddie, Mia ate 2 and Adrian ate 3. Adrian being the smart ass he is said "I never... had sex" I ate 4 so did Dimitri we smiled at each other, Eddie and Mia ate 2. Christian and Lissa ate 6 and Adrian ate 8 not bothering to hide the obvious pride plastered all over his face.

It was Dimitri's turn again "I never... drunk Russian vodka" he ate 3 along with Lissa, Mia and I, Christian and Eddie ate 2 while Adrian simply shoved the rest of his snakes in he's mouth. "I never... have been sent to Kirova's office" Mia giggled, I groaned and shoved my last 6 snakes in my mouth all at once knowing perfectly well that I had been sent to Ms Bitch's office a lot more than 6 times. Though I did smile a bit when I heard Dimitri chuckle softly. I wasn't the only one eating snakes for Mia's 'I never' though Christian ate 4 and Lissa ate 1. "I never... have any molnija marks" I would have eaten 2 but I was already out so Dimitri ate 6. "I never... have skipped class" I snorted when everyone ate 2 but Dimitri. "I never... drank blood" smirked Eddie and sure enough all the moroi shoved their remaining snakes into their mouths. This left Dimitri on 2 and Eddie on 7. "I never..." smiled Dimitri knowing he was going to win "have been sent to Alberta's office with Rose" Eddie sighed and reluctantly ate the rest of his snakes. "So what do I win?" asked Dimitri looking at me with a hopeful. When no one was looking I mouthed later and winked. "What should we play now?" asked Mia "Truth or Dare" exclaimed Christian at once. "Careful Sparky, you will never want to see the light of day or well in your case the dark of night again when you play Truth or Dare with me." I stated with an evil grin quickly spreading over my face. "She's right you know" said Lissa seriously and I swear I heard Christian gulp.

**Hope you liked it! : )**

**If you guys liked it please review! So I know whether to continue or not!**

**XX**


	2. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Heyy guys thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**I will get part 2 as soon as I can. Please review and could I please have some ideas on some more truths and dares for part 2!**

**XX**

**Chapter 2**

**Truth or Dare part 1**

Still sitting in our disorganised circle on the floor in Lissa's room, we were all waiting impatiently for Adrian to get back from his supposed "Toilet Break" which he insisted on going to his own room for rather than just use Lissa's bathroom, that was like 2 feet away from us. If I didn't know Adrian I would think nothing of it, but turns out I do and "Toilet Break" in Adrian language really means "Duck outside for a smoke and down a bottle of vodka".

I looked around and my eyes unsurprisingly landed on Dimitri aka 'My Russian God' emphasis on 'My', so to pass the time I decided to take in the view. I started with his beautifully sculpted chest with well earned muscles that took years of training to achieve, covered with a button down shirt, with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing off his strong forearms. I glanced up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that I would gladly, without complaint spend eternity drowning in, just to find those same eyes intently gazing at me. Slightly embarrassed I quickly looked away blushing. "Enjoying the view" Lissa remarked through the bond, giving me an amused expression. I just poked my tongue out at her turning even redder if that were possible.

I looked past Lissa awkwardly my eyes resting on Christian. Ah Christian, poor guys going to have his ass handed to him if god damned Adrian ever got back. So to past the time I decided to annoy the shit out Fire Boy, always fun! Fully facing him I saw he was glancing around nervously, he had obviously taken Lissa's warning seriously, at this very moment he was probably imagining the humiliating but hilariously funny dares I would soon put him through. "So tell me Sparky, what on your mind?" I said trying my hardest to have a serious and thoughtful expression on my face. He grimaced "Ugh...Nothing much..." If the expression saved by the bell applied anywhere it would be here because just as I was about to release one of my many comebacks I had stored away just for Christian, Adrian FINALLY walked through the door.

"My god Adrian some toilet break, you never told you suffered from severe constipation" I sniggered, everyone broke into a fit of laughter, while he just scowled at me, in a very frustrated tone he half shouted "Are we actually going to play or not, Little Dhampir say it ain't so but are nervous that when I dare you to kiss me that you might actually like it?" my laughing abruptly stopped and now it was my turn to scowl, while the laughter started all over again, except for Dimitri who joined my little 'Give Adrian a Death Glare Club' .

"Ok, Ok" Lissa blurted out in between giggles "Adrian's right" "WHAT!" I exclaimed "No, no the other part, we should get on with" "Oh, right" Ignoring the few chuckles that my outbursts brought."Finally" said an amused looking Eddie "now who wants to go first?" "Me!" Adrian and I said at the same time, glaring at each other "I think it might be safer if let Rose go first, I'm sure we value all of our limbs intact" said Lissa half jokingly half serious

"Hmmm" I said triumphantly, I looked purposely at Christian, he looked like he was ready to shit himself. "Alright Fire Boy, Truth or Dare" "Ummm tr–dare" he stuttered trying to sound brave but was failing miserably "Ok, you have to go to Alberta's office and give her a striptease" Everyone cracked up laughing while Lissa was trying to decide whether to be rolling on the floor laughing or feeling sorry for her boyfriend. "Oh sweet Jesus" was all brave fire boy said as he got up and headed for the door. Not wanting to miss this for anything I scrambled onto my feet, grabbing my camera along the way, rushing off behind him, everyone else was soon to follow while breaking their ribs trying to contain their laughter.

Finally we reached Alberta's office, Dimitri stood around the corner because there was a risk of him getting fired, the worst we could be in for would be a few day detention.

So taking a deep breath, he strutted into Alberta's office. We all huddled around the door to get a good veiw and I held my camera up ready to video this event to hopefully be able to use as blackmail. Let the show begin... "Good evening Mr .Ozera, what can I do for you?" Alberta asked not expecting what was about to happen. Christian sat on the edge of her desk and push all of her documents that she was previously working on off the desk and said in a surprisingly seductive voice "Oh, you can do lots of things for me Ally babe" Ally babe, oh this was priceless, he started slowly unbuttoning his shirt while poor Alberta just sat there fully shocked to say anything.

He got the shirt fully off and started waving around his head; Eddie and Adrian were literally on the ground laughing while I was struggling to keep the camera upright. Finally coming out of the shock and finding her voice again Alberta screamed "Mr Ozera what the hell do you think you're doing" "Oh, you know perfectly well what I'm doing and I know that you secretly like it" and with that Alberta stood up, Christian was extremely lucky that looks couldn't kill because the look on Alberta's face looked like a whole army would suddenly drop dead just at the sight of it.

Catching on, Christian grabbed his shirt and bolted for the door, I considered locking the door on him but I knew Lissa would murder me in my sleep if I did so I let him out and we all sprinted back to Lissa's room. As soon as we got there we all collapsed on the ground laughing. We replayed the video I took, like fifty times till we wanted to move on to the next dare and it was Christian's go and he was looking dead set straight at me. Oh shit."So Rosieposie Truth or Dare" oh he did not just call me that. "Dare, oh and if you ever call me that again I will rip each and every one of your limbs off slowly and painfully" I replied in a sickly sweet voice. "Ok then just Rosie then" I growled

"I dare you to go to Stan's office crying your eyes out and tell him in detail about you teenage girl problems" he smiled wickedly "My pleasure" I grinned, never passing up the opportunity to annoy the shit out of Stan Alto. I chucked my camera at Eddie and told him to video me. I basically ran down to Stan's office, oh god he won't know what hit him!

We arrived at his office I stood staring intensely at the door forcing tears to come to my eyes. After a few minutes and a few snide comments from both Christian and Adrian I walked in with tears streaming down the side of my face. I noticted that Dmirtri looked like he wanted to wrap his arms around me and make me feel better I did to, minus the tears but when duty calls, and duty is tormentement the crap out of Stan Alto. Stan was sitting at his desk marking some assignments; god does this man ever live? I instantly reminded myself that this was Stan we were talking about; it would be just too weird to think that he had a life outside of the academy.

I ran up to him, threw myself onto his lap and bawled into his shirt, taking extra care to make sure my fake salty tears would ruin it. "Oh Stan it was horrible! He dumped me!" Stan had a look of pure terror on his face, so I continued. "I just can't believe it! I mean it wasn't my fault, it's just that time of the month and I wasn't in a good mood, so when we were making out he said I wasn't good enough and dumped me!" I started to cry harder. I could just here the absolute roar of laughter that was coming from outside but I doubt that Stan could hear it over my crying. "Err...Ms Hathaway I don-""Oh Stan you understand! I don't think he meant it either! I'll go talk to him now and we can still get married like we planned in 5 years time!" I exclaimed my expression brightened "Umm what I meant to say is tha-""That he still loves me! Oh Stan I just knew thank you so much! You were such a big help I'll tell all my friends that next time that they have guy problems to come to you, cya Stan!"

I blew him a kiss and winked and ran out of the room, he had a look of horror on his face. As soon as I was out of the room I nearly died of laughter with everyone else. I was wiping the tears out of my eyes once we were safely back in Lissa's room, since I just had to endure that, it was my turn again. Carefully picking my target I then said "Truth or Dare Adrian..."


	3. Truth or Dare part 2

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update! So this chapter is EXTRA long to make up for my lateness = D **

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

**I always accept requests for later chapters!**

**XX**

**Truth or Dare part 2**

"Truth or dare, Adrian?" I sneered. Oh he was in for it. All those annoyingly sleazy comments that he seemed to have an endless supply of, that boy is seriously lucky that he is a) moroi b) had and okay personality, when he's sober that is and c) I hate to admit it but he is hot, because otherwise I would kick his ass, no questions asked. I swear he just sits up all night in his room thinking all those pick-up lines up! He also uses that time to finish writing his new book that should be coming out next September, called '101 Ways to Piss off Rose Hathaway', yeah apparently it's meant to be a major best seller.

As soon as the marvellous author himself heard his name leave my mouth, he looked up startled and to my delight, slightly afraid realising that it's his turn, I can't blame him really if I watched what I made Sparky do I would be scared for my life as well. But he quickly pulled his famous 'I'm a drunk asshole" face back on and said "Ah, little dahmpir, I see you have finally decided that it's time for our kiss, let me ask you would you prefer tongue or no tongue and if you don't mind me saying I highly recommend tongue" he said smirking when everyone cracked up... traitors.

I internally gagged and glared at him as well as Dimitri because we had a meeting for our little "Give Adrian a Death Glare" club. "First of all, gross." I spat still glaring "and second of all I would rather kiss Sparky over here and coming from me, that's saying something" I had to laugh when a confused looking Christian exclaimed "Woo... Oh wait, Hey!" Lissa just rolled her eyes; she was used to our bickering.

Now a little frustrated I exclaimed "God Adrian, simple question, do you pick truth or dare?" saying the last part really slowly giving some time for my words to sink in to Adrian's pathetic excuse of a brain. Oblivious to my sarcasm he grinned "Dare" without a moment's hesitation. Sucker. I mentally did a victory dance, because I had the absolute perfect dare for him. I easily slid on my trademark evil grin and said trying to keep a straight face "Okay, I dare you to go to Kirova's office and announce over the intercom your love for Christian"

My words put everyone in hysterics and made both Christian and Adrian pale with an obvious grimace plastered on their faces. This was going to be good. I practically shoved Adrian out the door and with one hateful glare at me he stalked off towards the evil bitch's lair where the intercom was located.

The rest of us rushed towards the commons and acted natural, happily chatting to one another, well everyone except for Fire Boy of course, who was quietly shitting himself in the corner, while Dimitri stood against the wall and surveyed his surroundings like any other guardian would.

Then I heard the best sound that I have ever heard in my life, the chimes of the intercom, warning us there was going to be an announcement. I sat back in my chair getting comfortable, just waiting for the show to begin, everyone in our group was trying to suppress their laughter ,I even saw Dimitri tighten his lips trying to hold back his own laughter.

Then Adrian's voice came over the intercom. "Students and staff of St Vladimir's Academy, I Adrian Ivashkov have an announcement to make." Everyone in the room quietened down, oh this was too perfect! "I just can't hold it in anymore; I am madly in love with Christian Ozera." The room paused for a second letting the words sink in and then it exploded with laughter, I fell off my chair cracking up along with Eddie and we were clutching onto each other for dear life, and then everyone noticed that Christian was in the room looking like he was about to murder me and we all just started laughing again.

Then something even funnier happened, over the intercom I heard the screech of no other then Headmistress Bitch herself "Mr Ivashkov, What do you think you're doing! Out Now" That just brought on a whole new round of laughter. Deciding that Christian has had enough torture I dragged him along with everyone else back to Lissa's dorm.

We had only started breathing normally again when Adrian walked through the door and the laughing just started all over again, he shot a murderous glare at me and said pathetically trying to sound dangerous "You just wait Hathaway, I will get you back one day when are at least expecting it." Meh I just shrugged and rolled my eyes, like Adrian could do any damage to me I was an almost fully trained Guardian for crying out loud!

Now it was Adrian's go I really hoped he didn't pick me, because I couldn't be bothered to get up and complete another dare, I was exhausted from just laughing my ass off. "Guys" I screamed over the laughter "I think we should consider Adrian and Christian feelings here" everyone just looked at me with their mouths hanging open their faces clearly read "WTF!" Even Adrian and Christian.

I just smiled sweetly and continued "I really think that if Adrian and Fireball are gay we should accept that..." catching on Eddie then Added "Yeah I agree with Rose, I think we should give them some privacy to sort out um some things..." The whole room cacked up, except for Adrian and Christian, who were scowling at Eddie and I, no surprises there. Thankfully Adrian decided that he wasn't going to torture me this time and instead he picked Eddie to torture instead.

"So Eddie truth or dare" "Dare" "Eddie I'll miss you once you die of humiliation because if you haven't noticed... Adrian over here is one pissed off gay dream stalker!" I quickly added earning me a few chuckles and yet another glare from Adrian. "Okay I dare you to seduce Helga the lunch lady" there was a chorus of 'Ews' and 'Gross''s. Since Helga had to be the fugliest, obese lunch lady in the history of fugly, obese lunch ladies.

Not to mention she was responsible for the crap they dumped on our plates every single day that they claimed was "Edible". Eddie looked like he was about to throw up. Trust me I don't blame him; I swear she's starting to grow a beard if you could call it a she. That thought made me shudder. Dimitri looked surprisingly confused about the looks of pure disgust on all our faces, he then explained when we had all turned to gawk at him "Um, I think we have different chefs because the staff's chef is actually a pretty good cook." All of our mouths dropped. "That is so not fair!" I exclaimed making my outraged opinions know to the world. To be fair it wasn't just me every student in the room voiced their outrage as well. For what seemed like 10 minutes we pelted Dimitri with arguments about how were the next generation of guardians and moroi and we need the better food more than as what we described as the "elderly citizens" did. I didn't comment on that one because I was currently dating one of those "elderly citizens".

Finally getting back to the original topic, we had to literally drag Eddie to the now closed and deserted cafeteria. I had my camera with me, though I wasn't sure if I should risk breaking my camera actually filming that old hairy hag.

I decided that this was just too good to miss. Eddie walked behind the register heading towards the back room where Helga was probably combing her chest hair or something.

Just before Eddie reached for the door he looked back at our faces, which were half sympathetic and half laughing our asses off, if that facial expression actually exists. "If I don't come back out alive." He gulped "Remember me as a hero..." we all tried not to laugh because if it were me going in there to seduce a monster which has had way too many testosterone overdoses, I would be puking my guts out right now.

The only person I want to seduce is a certain Russian that thinks he's a cowboy... He walked in and just like last time with Fireball and Alberta we crowded around the door but this time Dimitri was with us because the cafeteria lady could hardly fire him. So Eddie walked sexily (well tried anyway) into the room where Helga was peeling potatoes, what I couldn't understand is how a moroi could get so fat?

Anyway I started filming and Eddie trying to copy how I walked naturally, sweet Jesus he was even swinging his hips. On me, this walk looked hot, but on Eddie it looked gay. Helga looked up, seeing Eddie that permanent scowl that was fixed on her face faltered a bit, and a look of what... lust. Ok now that was just gross, lust did not go well with a beard.

"Hey Helgy baby, how you doin'" he looked her up and down, though on the outside Eddie looked seductive but on the inside I could tell he was puking his guts out at the mere sight of this dragon. "Erm... very well Mr Castile" He slowly removed the potato peeler from her dirty wrinkled hands and said "I was just wondering... if you would like to have a break, I mean you have worked so hard all day..." I was currently half gagging and half silently pissing myself laughing, Eddie is never going to let Adrian feel safe ever again.

"Err...Ok, what did you have in mind?" Helga stuttered, no she can't be falling for it can she? "Well... It involves you... and me..." Yuck.

I looked over at Mia to see how she was taking her boyfriend trying to seduce old fatty. She wasn't taking it to well, she was shooting daggers at Helga, and well I guess I would do the same if it was Dimitri.

Then the most weird, disgusting and unexpected thing ever happened... Helga grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and almost yelled "Oh Eddie I knew you would feel the same, I watch you at lunch every day and I-"her *cough* passionate *cough* rant was cut short when she was suddenly drenched from head to toe in freezing cold water. Score one for Mia... Helga stood there shocked, so conveniently, Eddie took this opportunity to run for his life back to Lissa's dorm, with everyone else hot on his heels.

As we burst through Lissa's door everyone shuddered, thinking back to Helga's infatuation with Eddie, and then collapsed into a fit of giggles. Once we caught our breath and we finished the last chorus of "Eddie and Helga sitting in a tree" and got on with the game. It was Eddie's turn so he turned to Lissa and asked "Truth or Dare?"

Lissa being Lissa politely answered"Truth, please" ...Wimp. "Okay, who do you think is the hottest in the room apart from Christian?" she looked down blushing furiously and a flood of guiltiness came through the bond. Oh hell no. "Err, Dimitri" she said in a quiet voice.

Damn her, can't anyone keep their paws off my man, first Mia now Lissa! Dimitri just chuckled and then gave me an award winning smile to me when he saw my current outraged expression, everyone else snickered except for Christian who was silently fuming like me.

A now flustered Lissa then muttered "So, um truth or dare Dimitri?" "Truth" he answered confidently, I was still a little disappointed about him not choosing dare but I can't say that I was really surprised. "Alright, when do you feel you're most vulnerable?" he faltered then "When R- Someone I love is in danger" I smiled at him but all I could hear in my head was "Awwwww" from Lissa through the bond and Adrian just muttered something unintelligible and Christian's gaze kept flickering back between me and Dimitri. It was Dimitri's turn "Truth or Dare, Mia" he asked being polite since Mia was the only one that hadn't had a go ""Ugh, dare." She stammered, not thinking Dimitri was able to think of a suitable dare himself, because the most outrageous dare that Dimitri would make someone do would probably not say thank-you in the cafeteria line, well maybe not to that extreme but close to it.

So I whispered in his ear a more... appropriate dare for Mia. Dimitri was just about to open his mouth to say the dare when Mia screamed panicked "No, no! It's okay I don't want a go how about we play a different game?" she obviously saw that I contributed my ideas for her dare.

"Yeah, alright but you're going first for the next game" I said. "Yeah sure" she replied looking extremely relieved, jeez I'm not that bad am I... Hmm yeah I am. "But what game are we playing?" good question. "How about spin the bottle?" said a hopeful looking Lissa, ugh she was staring all lovey - dovey at Christian. Holding back vomit I agreed.

Adrian supplied the empty bottle for obvious reasons and we got started. We all sat around the bottle in a rough circle intensely staring at the bottle waiting for it to decide Mia's fate or fortune. She hesitantly reached for the bottle and gave it a quick spin, it spun and spun till it landed at a stop on...


End file.
